


Post Day 492

by whovianpotterhead17



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, what we should have seen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whovianpotterhead17/pseuds/whovianpotterhead17
Summary: Diane and Kurt's night at home after the events of Day 492.





	Post Day 492

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more review. This was my first McHart fanfic.

Disclaimer, I do not own these characters.  
………………………………………………………..  
“I think I am going to go home to my husband to tell him the good news,” Diane tells Adrain and Liz late at night after she found out she is not going to jail. Diane walks into her apartment that she is living in with Kurt for the past week. She sees her husband on the laptop and goes up to kiss him and whisper in his ear. “I am not going to being indicted. Trump fired Basehart.” Kurt pulls Diane into his lap and gives her a deep kiss, “I love you, Kurt.”

“I love you too Diane.” Kurt opens up word just in case they are still being bugged. _“Anything else happened today?”_

 _“No, I did meet Lucca’s baby, Joesph Quinn-Morrello. He was so cute. I dropped by her apartment before I came home.”_ Diane and Kurt look at each other smiling as she rests her head on his chest. Kurt kisses the top of her head. Diane gets off his lap and overs her hand to Kurt to help him up from the chair. They walk hand in hand to the bedroom remembering the previous day when they gave the FBI something to listen to after they listened into her private life that she thought would destroy Kurt like she was when he slept with Holly. “ I am happy that we are starting over Kurt.”

“I am too, you should know no matter what happened in the past that you are my choice of a mate.” They change into their sleep clothes and crawl into bed and Diane puts her head on his shoulder as Kurt wraps his arm around her waist to pull her closer to him. “Good night Diane.”

Diane raises her head, “good night Kurt.” She kisses Kurt lightly on the lips as they snuggle even closer together and fall asleep.

The next morning Diane wakes up to a phone ringing and Kurt not next to her. She sits up and notices that he is not even in the bedroom. She starts to smell coffee brewing and breakfast being made. Diane looks at her nightstand to see if it was her phone and can tell that she hasn’t received a message since yesterday. She stands up and stretches goes downstairs to see her cowboy at the stove making eggs. “You look good.”

Kurt turns around and smiles at the view of his wife with messy hair and sleepy eyes, “you look better.” Diane lets out a laugh and walks towards her husband and kisses him. “Good morning gorgeous.”

“Good morning handsome. What’s cooking?”

“My love for you.”

“Haha, I mean for breakfast, besides eggs.”

“Hmmm, what is a breakfast that you love?”

“You.” Diane looks at him her eyes smiling, “and pancakes, eggs, and bacon.” Kurt wraps his arms around her leans down to kiss her again.

“I should get back to cooking,” Kurt turns around and walks to the stove. He feels arms around him and a chin on his shoulder.

“Your phone was ringing,” Diane says as she kisses his shoulder. “Have you heard yet if you got the job?”

“I don’t think I got the job.”

“Why?”

“Defending my wife from a witch hunt.” Diane smiles remembering the other night and the fun they had before she went back to court her cheeks start to burn. “I love you, Diane Lockhart.”

“I love you too, Kurt McVeigh.” He bumps he backside into her silently telling her to move to the table. They sit down after Kurt plates their meal.

“So what do you have planned for today?”

“I have a deposition, meeting with a possible new client, and of course a staff meeting. What about you?”

“I am going to see if I can get a professorship at University of Illinois at Chicago.” He takes her hand and kisses her fingers “what do you think about lunch?”

“I like that idea, give everyone something to talk about around the water cooler, like we were at times and Lockhart and Gardner.”

“We were the talk of Lockhart and Garnder?”

“When Alica’s most recent drama wasn't the talk we were.”

“Why?”

“Everyone wondered why I was always so happy. Yes, I laughed before we got together, but afterwards, it was more often. I was happy that I had a professional life and an amazing love life with someone who didn’t always agree with me.” She leans over the table to kiss him. They finish eating, “I need to get ready for work.” Diane gets up and takes her plate to the kitchen and puts it into the dishwasher. She heads upstairs to see Kurt’s phone ringing again, “Kurt your phone is going off again.”

“Huh,” Kurt shows up at the door to Diane waving his phone, “answer it my hands are wet.”

“Hello?”

“Is Kurt there?”

“He is busy right now, may I take a message.”

“I am wondering why I haven’t heard from him for awhile, and I heard his wife is under investigation and thought he would need comfort.”

“His wife offered him comfort and is no longer under investigation. Who is this?”

“Holly Westfell.”

“Your number isn’t even in his phone anymore, you trollop. Keep your hands off my husband.”

“Can I speak to Kurt.”

“He took your number off his phone, I think he doesn’t want to talk to someone who tried to ruin two of the most important things to him.” Diane hangs up the phone and walks to Kurt, “thank you for deleting her number.”

Kurt raises his eyebrows before realizing who was on the phone, “she is the reason we were in a bad place for 2 years. She also ruined my reputation as a ballistics expert. I may try to be a good guy and fail at times, but I would never ruin anyone's reputation.”

“That is the man I fell in love with, he may a Republican, but has morals. That is not common these days.” Her phone that is in her pocket starts to ring and sees it is Marissa. “I have to take this, I love husband mine.”

“I love you too wife mine.”

“Hi, Marissa.”

“Your new client is here, where are you?”

“Had breakfast with Kurt, I am on my way out the door now.”

“How is the other half right now? Diane smiles as Kurt gives her a kiss on the cheek as he helps her with her coat.

“He is good. Marissa is my lunch open?”

“Let me check, I am guessing you want to have lunch with your man.”

“I do, he asked me this morning during breakfast.” She takes the phone away from her ear for a second to kiss Kurt goodbye.

“It looks like you can have a late lunch. Want to pencil him in?”

“Pen him in. I don’t want it to be open at all.”

“It would have been sweet as a surprise.” Diane blushes at some of his surprises that her husband has dished at to her well on her.”Diane, we need you here Colin Sweeny just came in.”

“I am getting in my car right now I’ll be there in 10 minutes.” Diane drives to work in one of her best moods actually looking forward to the day.


End file.
